Heating, ventilation, and/or air conditioning (HVAC) systems are often used to control the comfort level within a building or other structure. Such HVAC systems typically include an HVAC controller that controls various HVAC components of the HVAC system in order to affect and/or control one or more environmental conditions within the building. Depending on the environmental conditions in or around the building, an HVAC systems can consume a significant amount of energy, which is often provided by a gas and/or electric utility. This can be costly. One approach for reducing the energy consumed from a utility is to use other sources of energy, such as locally generated sources and/or an economizer. However, these sources of energy often are not sufficiently reliable or robust to satisfy all of the energy demands of an HVAC system at all times. As such, reliance on a utility for at least some energy is often desirable in order to maintain at least a minimum level of comfort in the building.